


The Firing Line is Hot

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack starts Ianto's training for field work on the gun range, but as usual with these two, it digresses to hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firing Line is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> As always, unbeta'd, all errors my own. Con crit encouraged. corchfalas and time_wraith(thank you for the typo catch) both requested a gun play fic and because they're helping to beta the (loooong) torture fic, I owed them at least this much! No research was done for this fic, first hand knowledge of firearms has been with me most of my life. The S&amp;W was originally the Webley but when the deleted scene from Meat hit the comms I HAD to change it in homage of such a cute scene. ******DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME UNLESS YOUR GUN IS UNLOADED****** If you're silly enough not to unload the weapon, at least engage the safety.

Ianto sat quietly in the tourist office. He avoided the heart of the Hub these days. The cleaning and coffee making couldn't be avoided but he no longer hung around the team to listen to them work out the latest case. He attended briefings and team meetings when Jack told him to. Toshiko was making an effort. She came to sit with him in the tourist office sometimes when it was slow. They occasionally ate their lunch together quietly but Ianto had no illusions that they were exactly friends yet.

Ianto had tried to contribute constructively when they'd had to deal with the 'faeries'. Jack's reaction made him think he'd succeeded, if only just a little. The team's hostility seemed to have abated but Ianto could still sense the tension just beneath the surface.

And so, to keep things from backsliding Ianto just stayed out of everyone's way. Even Jack's. He believed him when Jack said he was forgiven, but Ianto still didn't want to push his luck. He needed their forgiveness. He needed Jack's forgiveness.

The door to the Hub opened and Jack stepped through as if Ianto had conjured him. He gave the Captain a small smile before looking back down at the task before him. He hoped it wasn't obvious how his heart raced these days when Jack was around. Ianto wasn't sure what it was he had been doing before Jack had come in so he did his best to appear absorbed by it.

"Ianto, you've been scarce down in the Hub lately," Ianto tried to hid his surprise as Jack's words echoed his own internal monologue. Jack strolled over to Ianto and rested an elbow on the counter next to him. In Jack's typical fashion he invaded Ianto's space. Ianto didn't mind.

"It seems a wise course of action for the foreseeable future," Ianto replied without looking up. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to encourage Jack's attentions so as usual he opted for feigned indifference. Only Ianto was anything but indifferent.

"Well, I've decided I need your help so while you can still try to avoid the others, you're done avoiding me."

Ianto's head shot up and he met Jack's eyes, "I haven't been…" he trailed off at Jack's look. The Captain wasn't buying it. "What is it you need my help for?"

"I need you backing Tosh up a little more with all of the programs she's designed. She's going to start teaching you how they all work so you can start receiving the alerts and the alarms."

"Yes, sir."

"And you're going to start coming out into the field with us."

Ianto's brow furrowed in confusion and concern, "But Jack, I have no field training whatsoever."

Jack gave Ianto a withering look, "Do you honestly believe I'd throw you out there without any training?"

"I suppose not," Ianto silently wondered where the hell he was going to get this kind of necessary training.

"You don't think Owen and Toshiko showed up here knowing how to handle firearms and hostile aliens, do you?"

"I really hadn't given it any thought."

"Even former P.C. Cooper needed to learn how to fire a gun when she first got here."

Ianto could only nod in response.

"Don't look so dubious, Ianto. This is what I do. I train my team to be my team. When I'm through with you there won't be an alien you can't handle or a weapon in the armory you aren't proficient with."

"I take it I don't have a choice?" the thought of spending extra time alone in Jack's presence, most likely in very close physical contact, had Ianto's pulse racing once again.

"You're done hiding Ianto. Come out of the shadows and become a part of this team. I gave you a second chance and you're going to make the most of it."

Ianto sighed. Jack was gift wrapping his opportunity to secure everyone's trust again. Mayhap Jack really had forgiven him. "Where do we start?"

"Stay behind tonight and we'll do some work in the gun range."

"Yes, sir."

Jack smiled broadly. He unexpectedly ran the back of a finger along Ianto's cheek and made his breath catch in his chest. That had been wholly unexpected.

Ianto watched Jack's broad back disappear through the door from which he'd come.

 

He waited for the last of the team to leave, gave them enough extra time to return for any forgotten items, then headed down to the gun range. Jack was already there, waiting for him. A vast array of weapons was spread out on several large tables.

Jack greeted Ianto with an unusually wide smile and he suddenly feared he wasn't going to be able to pay close enough attention to his lessons. This was going to be an unmitigated disaster. Ianto could already feel it.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Jack asked rhetorically as he threw an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "You need to be comfortable, so take off your jacket and tie."

Ianto noticed Jack had already rolled his own sleeves up over his elbows. Jack's smooth, well defined forearms were readily visible and Ianto had to resist the urge to turn and run. He wouldn't have gotten far since Jack reached to slide his jacket from his shoulders. When his Captain stepped to hang the jacket over the back of a nearby chair, Ianto removed his tie.

Jack stepped over to the array of weapons and began to outline the different calibers. Ianto listened intently while he rolled up his own sleeves.

Jack selected a large sized revolver and held it for Ianto's inspection, "This is an old fashioned American Colt .45 six round double action revolver."

Without thinking, Ianto observed, "It resembles your own Webly, only larger."

Jack frowned at him, "It's not the size of the gun but the number of grains in the ammunition."

Ianto blinked. "I'm sure that saying was coined by a man with a very tiny weapon."

Jack stepped very close to Ianto and leaned in, "Then you know first hand that I couldn't possibly have coined it now, could I?"

Ianto felt himself blush furiously and he was forced to look way. Round one to Captain Jack Harkness.

"As I was saying," Jack continued, stepping back, "the Colt is an older but very powerful and very reliable weapon. Double action means you don't have to cock it," Jack paused and raised an eyebrow. Ianto blushed. "to fire. The down side to it is that it only holds six rounds and it's a bit time consuming to reload, although speed loaders help with that a little."

Ianto felt himself propelled to the firing line by Jack's broad hand in the small of his back. Jack handed him a set of safety glasses and hearing protection which Ianto promptly put on.

Jack turned Ianto so that the range was to his right. Jack stepped in behind him and handed him the Colt, muzzle pointed down range. Ianto wrapped his hand around the grip, but Jack didn't let go.

"Weapons remain unloaded until you're on the line and then they are kept muzzle up," Jack moved their hands, both gripping the gun, so the muzzle pointed toward the ceiling, "muzzle down," Ianto felt their hands moved downward toward the floor, "or down range, but only when the firing line is hot."

Ianto nodded his understanding. Jack released his grip on the gun and moved his hand over Ianto's on the grip. The heat of Jack's hand scorched Ianto's skin. He felt Jack's other hand at his hip firmly pressing Ianto back into Jack's body. That same hand snaked around to Ianto's belly and held them tightly together. A slight pressure at the base of the handgrip tore Ianto's attention away from the flame that was Jack Harkness and back to the weapon. Jack guided their hands so that the muzzle pointed down range at shoulder height.

"Make sure just the tip of your finger is on the trigger," Jack's breath ghosted along Ianto's cheek.

He complied with Jack's instruction.

"Sight down the barrel and align the post in the center of the rear sight."

Ianto lined up the bits of metal in spite of the slight tremor he felt in his hand.

"Breathe in deeply then let it out slowly. When it's almost all out hold it and squeeze," he felt Jack's lips move against the shell of his ear.

Ianto held his breath and began to squeeze.

"Gentle squeeze, don't jerk the trigger."

Ianto was surprised by the only slight kick of the weapon. Visions of Dirty Harry had been dancing in his head.

"Excellent!" Jack praised and Ianto felt the hand on his belly move down and run lightly over his thigh and hip, "Now, use your thumb to cock the hammer."

It was awkward, to be sure, that first time Ianto stretched his thumb up and struggled for the right leverage to bring the hammer of the Colt back.

"Be sure to pull it all the way back, half way engages the safety."

Ianto was rewarded with the satisfying series of clicks and the rotating motion of the cylinder.

"Now, fire just like last time," Jack's hands spanned Ianto's ribcage.

Ianto squeezed the trigger in a slow and steady manner until he felt the now familiar recoil of the weapon. He heard Jack's low laughter in his ear. "Great job!" His hands grasped Ianto's hips and pulled him backward into Jack's body. "Go ahead and fire the last four rounds." He was sure his trembling would prevent him from even striking the target.

Ianto leveled the Colt at the target and squeezed off four rounds in slow succession. He felt Jack's face pressing into the back of his neck and his knees went weak. "You're a natural. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Jack took the Colt from Ianto's hand and demonstrated how to open the cylinder and empty the expended rounds onto the concrete floor of the range. He produced a speed loader and walked Ianto through reloading the revolver.

Ianto thought to fire the Colt again but Jack placed it back on the table. He returned to Ianto with a dark gun-metal weapon. "This is a Berretta nine-millimeter semi-automatic with a fifteen round magazine."

Taking the proffered weapon from Jack, Ianto hefted it, muzzle toward the ceiling as Jack had instructed. It wasn't as heavy as he had thought it would be.

This time Jack positioned Ianto so that his hips faced down range. Jack still remained behind him, pressed up against Ianto's back, heat of him burning through Ianto's clothes. He felt Jack's hands skim down his arms to help him grasp the gun.

"This time, cup your second hand beneath the grip," Jack positioned Ianto's hands, "like so." He felt Jack's hands run back up his arms to rest on his shoulders. "Squeeze the trigger slowly." Ianto felt Jack's lips against his neck, more than he heard his words.

Ianto sighted and fired, gratified by the now familiar kick of a weapon in his hands. He felt Jack's lips against the other side of his neck.

"Good," Jack said, "now empty the magazine slow and steady."

Ianto squeezed the trigger again and again, sending round after round down range. He felt Jack nod periodically in approval. Ianto couldn't help but be aware of Jack's hands resting on his hips. He was lucky he managed to land a single round anywhere within a ring on the target.

When he had emptied the magazine, Jack showed him how to eject it and replace it with a full one. Ianto fired again.

"I'm going to have to remember not to piss you off," Ianto felt Jack smile against his neck.

Jack replaced the gun on the table and stood, hands in his trouser pockets, regarding their choices. Ianto caught sight of a weapon that captured his imagination. It lay unobtrusively at the far end of the table. It was a large, heavy handgun with a barrel longer than any of the others. Ianto stepped forward and ran a hand gently along the dark gunmetal, admiring the grain in the wood of the pistol grip.

"Ah!" he heard Jack sigh, "I see you found the beast."

Ianto snatched his hand back as if he'd been bitten and he looked up at Jack in confusion.

Jack smiled reassuringly and stepped around Ianto to pick up the gun. He held it out for Ianto to admire. "This is the Smith &amp; Wesson .44 Magnum. It's probably the most powerful handgun in the world." Jack handed it over to Ianto who took it reverently, muzzle to the ceiling. "Wanna try it?"

"Yes," Ianto breathed, wondering if he weren't biting off more than he could chew. Then again that had become the common pattern of Ianto's life since Jack. Everything was different in his life since Jack.

Jack led Ianto to the firing line. Ianto demonstrated he knew how to check to see the gun was loaded, then took up his position and pointed down range.

"This one's got a hell of a kick," Jack told him, running is hands down Ianto's arms again, and pressing the line of his entire body against Ianto's back, "let me help you."

The first shot startled Ianto with its power and its sound. He would have dropped the weapon had it not been for Jack's hands around his own. The sound reverberated through Ianto's head in spite of the effective hearing protection.

"Told you, this one's got some power," Ianto heard the laughter in Jack's voice.

"I like it," he replied simply and pressed himself back into Jack as the older man continued to help him fire the gun until its ammunition was spent.

Jack let Ianto reload the Magnum once and fire until it was empty, then he called a halt. "I think this is good for your first night."

Ianto nodded, "I'm sure I'll do much better my next go."

"Make no mistake Ianto, you did very well for someone who doesn't have a lot of firearms experience."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack shrugged, "Just telling the truth." He reached beneath the table and withdrew a plastic bucket that he sat on the table. "Police your brass, Ianto. Part of the responsibility of using the range." As if Ianto wasn't already aware of that fact. As if Ianto would dare to leave a mess behind.

Ianto moved around the firing line scooping up their expended cartridges and placing them in the bucket. He turned back to see Jack standing at the table of weapons watching him bend over to retrieve the brass. When he saw Ianto had caught him watching smiled most unapologetically.

"If you'll help me carry the ones we used to the conference room I'll show you how to clean them," Jack told Ianto. "Never store a dirty gun, it encourages rust and can lead to a jamming of the action."

 

Jack had laid out a sheet on the conference table and in addition to the fired weapons he had placed the cleaning tools. Ianto sat looking at the array of items and waited for Jack to join him.

It wasn't long before Jack came striding in, punching buttons on his wrist strap, "I put the hub on Full Night power down. Remember that means all the doors are manual now."

Ianto nodded his understanding, but he was still confused. Did Jack's explanation mean he didn't want Ianto to stay the night? He didn't have any more time to ponder this since Jack sat down at the head of the table and began to instruct Ianto on how to clean his weapons.

Ianto slowly took apart the Colt under Jack's tutelage. He watched carefully as Jack completely disassembled the Berretta. Jack unscrewed the lid of a large, dark bottle of liquid with a label that read Hoppes No. 9. The scent that drifted from the jar was like nothing Ianto had ever smelled. It was strong and pleasant. Jack showed him how to saturate soft cotton patches and insert them through the eye of the cleaning rod and run it down the barrel of the gun.

They talked as they cleaned, stories and laughter punctuated by Jack's occasional instruction for the cleaning. Ianto had the privilege of cleaning the Smith &amp; Wesson. He really did like that gun. It was large and menacing. It looked powerful, but had a sort of beauty to it.

Jack had taken out his Webly to clean it just for general purposes, while Ianto cleaned the Magnum. He was surprised at all the things he had learned about Jack that night. Ianto found he actually believed most of them. Jack was a wealth of information on so many things alien as well as the history of Torchwood itself.

They were having a good time, laughing and talking, when Jack did something innocuous that made Ianto's blood run cold. He had reassembled the Webly and sighted down the barrel, well away from where Ianto sat. Still; the angle, Jack's expression, they both combined to bring Ianto's memories of the night Lisa had died roaring back.

He must have seen Ianto's expression because Jack quickly set the gun down, "Ianto, what's wrong?" Concern laced his expression and his voice.

"Nothing," Ianto replied truthfully, unable to take his eyes from Jack's hand around the grip of his gun. He was breathing hard and his pulse was pounding his ears.

Jack looked down and seemed to see what Ianto saw. He jerked his hand away, leaving the weapon on the table. "You're not afraid are you?" It almost seemed as though Jack was seeking reassurance.

"No!" Ianto replied hastily, "Really I'm not."

"Then why do you look like you think I'm going to use this on you?" Jack indicated the Webly.

"I don't," Ianto finally met Jack's eyes, "but for just a moment it made me remember."

"I understand," Jack said gently, "but we can't have you freezing every time you see me holding a gun."

"I know!" Ianto snapped at Jack, "It's not like I want to remember you that way." Immediately he regretted his temper but Ianto was unnerved by his own reaction. It was true that he really did not want to remember Jack, mouth twisted in rage, eyes sparking blue fire, pointing that barrel of the Webly right at Ianto's head.

Jack didn't react to Ianto's tone, but instead reached across the table and took up the Smith &amp; Wesson, "Maybe we need to make knew memories of me holding a gun around you?"

Ianto didn't understand what Jack meant. He watched as his Captain took up the speed loader for the Magnum, inserted the six rounds and closed the cylinder with a quiet 'snick'. Jack leaned across the table toward Ianto with the muzzle of the gun pointed toward the ceiling.

"What do you suggest?" Ianto asked, suddenly suspecting he knew what Jack was about.

"Take off your shirt," Jack said, looking at Ianto through hooded lids.

Ianto hesitated, his blood thrumming in his ears, but Jack just waited him out. Ianto's eyes darted from Jack's face, to the Magnum and back again. He was unsure, but it all came down to one thing; he trusted Jack.

Standing up, Ianto began to unbutton his shirt. He dropped it to the floor and looked up to suddenly find Jack right there in front of him. Ianto's surprise at Jack's closeness, the heat of his body and the very large gun in his hand made him look right into Jack's eyes.

Unlike the first time Ianto had faced Jack as he held a gun, there was no anger, rage or betrayal in his eyes this time. There was a great deal of lust and desire, and no small amount of affection. They really had come a long way, the two of them. So much had changed.

Ianto felt the cold metal of the gun as Jack pressed it into his chest. He looked down to see Jack's hand wrapped around the pistol grip of the loaded weapon. The dark gun metal and wood grain stood in stark contrast to Ianto's pale skin. He could smell the Hoppes, having left a decent coat of the oil on the gun as Jack had instructed.

Jack pressed the line of his body against Ianto's keeping the Magnum pressed between them. Ianto had no choice but to step back. He kept moving back until he felt the conference table behind him. Unable to go further he was forced to take all the pressure of Jack's hips as they pressed into his own, the cool metal of the gun still on chest.

Ianto felt a rough hand in his hair. Jack gripped him so tightly it hurt a little. His head was forced back by Jack's insistent hand and his heart leapt in his chest. Ianto watched the hand with the gun slowly slide the dark weapon up his chest. Never before had he ever thought violence would ever be so arousing.

Without warning, Jack shoved the barrel of the Magnum under Ianto's chin, forcing his face up and his eyes to meet Jack's. "I'm going to use the gun to touch you all over. To touch you everywhere."

"Yes, sir," Ianto breathed, not daring to take his eyes from Jack's no matter how intense the other man's gaze was.

"You're going to do everything I tell you do," Jack said with an extra push of the muzzle into Ianto's throat, "just the way I tell you to do it."

"Yes, sir," Ianto agreed on a sigh.

Jack didn't release his grip in Ianto's hair as he began to move the gun barrel up along Ianto's cheek. He felt the coolness of the metal graze up to his temple, before Jack moved it back down. Ianto found he still had to meet Jack's gaze, if for no other reason than Jack's eyes demanded it.

Ianto felt the tip of the gun barrel sweep slowly across his chin. Jack moved the weapon up to ghost along Ianto's cheekbone before being pressed to his temple.

"Your face is flushed," Jack breathed, lowering his head to take a small taste of Ianto's parted lips, "this isn't turning you on, is it?"

Ianto didn't know how to respond. He was aroused by Jack's domination, the look in his eyes and the cool feel of the gun on his skin. He just wasn't sure how honest he should be with Jack.

"You certainly don't look frightened," Jack urged.

"No," Ianto confirmed somewhat breathlessly.

"Then you must like it," Jack said mostly to himself as he stared down at Ianto's mouth.

Ianto felt the barrel slide along his face until it reached the corner of his mouth. Jack dragged the weapon across Ianto's lower lip.

"Kiss it," Jack ordered softly, his eyes still on Ianto's mouth.

Ianto complied, pursing his lips slightly and kissing the very tip of the gun barrel. He heard Jack's answering groan and his cock twitched in response.

Jack slowly dragged the Magnum down Ianto's chest and teased it along his belly. Ianto felt the muscles of his stomach clench at the sensation. His breath escaped shakily through his parted lips.

Ianto glanced down as Jack skimmed the gun along his belly, just above the waist of his trousers. Ianto watched in fascination as Jack pressed the very tip of the barrel down past Ianto's belt. He gasped at the sensation. Jack continued to press further until Ianto could feel the metal of the gun brush against the root of his hardening cock.

Jack slid the gun upward again, pausing to run the front sight around one of Ianto's nipples. The scratching sensation tore a groan from deep in Ianto's throat. When he reached Ianto's temple, Jack pressed the opening of the barrel to Ianto's head and said, "On your knees."

Ianto barely hesitated. He dropped in front of Jack and waited for further orders.

Jack pressed the gun to the top of Ianto's head, "Take me out and suck my cock." The order was gentle but commanding.

Ianto quickly slid Jack's huge erection from his flies and didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around the head before sliding slowly down the shaft. He tongued Jack, sucked at his cock and took all of him in a fast rhythm.

"Yeah, that's nice, Ianto," Jack breathed, "your lips are so beautiful stretched around my cock."

Ianto was still basking in Jack's praise and sucking his Captain's erection with great effort and focus when the gun left his head and trailed down his cheek again. He felt the metal pressed up against his chin again and he stopped sucking to look up into Jack's face.

"Stand up and remove all of your clothing," Jack ordered gently.

Ianto stood and made quick work of removing all of his clothing. He stood naked before Jack, feeling the older man's eyes raking over him. He felt vulnerable, but not frightened. His nakedness, Jack's dominance and the loaded gun fueled his sense of vulnerability and Ianto liked it. His hard cock was proof of that.

"Turn around," Jack said and as soon as Ianto's back was to him, he pressed the gun and his free hand between his shoulder blades.

Ianto's forehead was shoved into the top of the conference table. He bent over willingly, giving Jack a prime view of his naked arse and exposed back. Jack's hand at Ianto's back stayed there, keeping him pressed down. The other hand slid the gun between their bodies to spread Ianto's arse cheeks slightly. Jack eased the cool gun barrel into the cleft of Ianto's arse.

Pressed as he was into the table, Ianto couldn't help to breathe in the scent of the Hoppes as it wafted from the neck of the open bottle. The pleasant aroma reached Ianto's nostrils as he lay pressed to the table and a gun barrel pressed between the cheeks of his arse. His hard cock twitched in response to Jack's dominance and the feeling of cool, gray gun metal pressed to the intimate opening of his body.

"See?" Ianto heard Jack's voice from somewhere behind him, "I can be a nice guy when I'm holding a gun."

Ianto's answer was to press backward into the gun that Jack held to his body.

He heard Jack growl before the hand at his back moved around to press against his chest. Ianto felt himself yanked upward and back against Jack's heated body. He laid his head back against Jack's shoulder, feeling the strong, restraining hand splay across his belly and hold him steady. Jack slid the gun down from his chest, pausing to circle a turgid nipple, along his belly, and finally down to his groin. Ianto moaned as the hard gun metal circled around the hard flesh of his twitching cock. Jack slid the weapon further until the front sight scraped slightly along Ianto's ball sack. Ianto looked down the length of his body to watch Jack slide the slick barrel up and down Ianto's erection. The older man teased and stroked Ianto with the cool metal of the loaded gun. Ianto felt himself shiver.

He felt Jack shove him roughly to his knees, "I want you to touch yourself while I'm gone." Jack said and Ianto heard the conference room door open. "Don't come. I expect to be able to use your hard cock when I get back."

Ianto had no time to ask where Jack was going before the door shushed closed behind him. He knelt as he was ordered and ran his hand over his hard shaft and circled his thumb over the reddened head. As good as it felt, he wanted Jack to come back. Ianto felt bereft and adrift without his Captain close by to control him and comfort him. Still, he didn't dare disappoint Jack so he continued to stroke himself nearer to completion.

He got close a time or two while Jack was gone and had to slow down, back off. Ianto was relieved to hear the door open again, announcing Jack's return. Ianto felt Jack's hard hand grasp the hair on the top of his head and pull sharply as the end of the gun barrel was pressed into the base of his skull. Ianto stood.

"Turn around and lay back on the table," Jack said hoarsely.

Ianto spun around and sat his arse on top of the table, gasping in surprise at the sudden cold. He lay back and stretched his arms over his head. The scent of the Hoppes filled Ianto's nostrils again, mingling with that of his and Jack's sex.

Ianto ached with his desire to please his Captain. He wanted desperately to appear attractive and enticing. Jack was giving him such a lovely gift, focusing on him, caring for him. The only way Ianto knew to show his appreciation was to do as Jack ordered with great enthusiasm.

Jack stepped between Ianto's spread thighs and tossed something onto his belly. He looked down and saw that it was their bottle of lube.

"Prepare yourself," Jack bit out between clenched teeth as he stroked the long barrel of the Magnum along the inside of Ianto's thigh. Jack hooked the knee of one of his legs over his shoulder and clasped it to himself, all the while running the gun up and down Ianto's quivering thigh.

Ianto squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He reached between his and Jack's bodies and smeared the gel in the cleft of his arse. He reached back up for more lube. Ianto spread it around his arse and slipped a finger inside of himself. He didn't need this much lube for Jack to fuck him, but he liked the sound it made each time Jack's cock slid in and out of his body.

Ianto watched Jack's face as Jack watched Ianto's hand. They both watched Jack's hand as it stroked the large gun along Ianto's thigh, occasionally grazing his hard cock. Ianto worked the lube into his opening with one finger, eventually adding a second. Jack watched him intently, eyes darting from Ianto's face, to his fingers, to the dark gun sliding along the pale flesh of his thigh.

"Take me and guide me in," Jack breathed.

Ianto reached for Jack's cock and lined it up with his heated opening. Jack thrust his hips forward and plunged into Ianto's body, breaching the tight muscle ring abruptly. Ianto shouted in surprise and pleasure. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back and savored the feeling of Jack's hard cock balls deep inside of him.

Jack fucked Ianto roughly. That wet sound Ianto loved filled the room, mingling with his cries of passion and Jack's grunts of exertion. The skin of Jack's hips slapped against the skin of Ianto's arse, augmenting the slick, wet sound of Jack's cock fucking him.

Suddenly, Ianto felt the metal of the Magnum leave his thigh. Before he could question he felt the heavy weight of it as Jack placed in on his belly.

"Touch yourself, Ianto," Jack said in a voice broken by the thrust of his hips.

Ianto eagerly obeyed, wrapping his fingers, still slick from the lube, around his shaft and stroking upward. He watched the Magnum as it lay on his belly, quivering along with his own muscles.

Jack grabbed both of Ianto's legs and leaned over him, folding him nearly in half for better access. . He began to fuck Ianto in earnest. Ianto's body was jarred along the table with each snap of Jack's hips. He stroked his own cock quickly, and watched the gun bounce on his belly with each of Jack's thrusts.

"Oh, fuck, Ianto," Jack growled, "come for me. Make yourself come."

Ianto was already halfway there. He stroked his hand rapidly along his own cock, occasionally running his thumb over the head.

"Don't let the gun fall," Jack ordered, "I'm going to fuck you while you make yourself come and I don't want the gun to fall."

Ianto wasn't sure how to manage that but he tried. He tried desperately because Jack told him to. Ianto watched the gun as it bounced on his belly, the dark of the metal in stark relief against the near white of his skin.

Ianto felt his balls begin to rise toward his body as the waves of his orgasm began to roll over him, "Jesus, Jack, I'm coming!"

Ianto shook hard with the force of his climax. He met and held Jack's blazing gaze as his hot come shot out over his chest.

Jack was still grasping Ianto's thighs, "Yeah, that's it, Gorgeous," he chanted as he continued to fuck Ianto, "come for me."

When he was spent, Ianto lay back on the table to watch Jack continue to fuck him. The gun still rest on his belly where it had been placed.

Jack's climax surprised Ianto. It came on suddenly, accompanied by Jack's inarticulate shout. In spite of the rough thrusts of Jack's hips as he released his hot seed inside of Ianto, the gun stayed where it had been placed on his belly.

Jack pulled out and moved the gun to the table. He helped Ianto to sit up. Jack kissed him deeply, drinking deeply of Ianto's mouth with his tongue.

Ianto tried to follow Jack's lips when the older man pulled back. Jack held his face steady between both hands. "The next time you see me holding a gun," Jack breathed against Ianto's lips, "this is what you'll remember."

Ianto had no doubt this was true.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Death of Ianto Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372) by [KahtyaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia)




End file.
